1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for tilt adjusting of an optical disc player, and particularly to an apparatus for tilt adjusting of an optical disc player to perform a tilting motion while operating in cooperation with a cam gear constituting a gear mechanism of a disc loading device installed on a main chassis of an optical disc player.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the requirements for optical pickup to read signals of the optical disc is that an optical axis must be perpendicular to a signal record face of an optical disc.
However, in case an optical disc is bent or curved, signals of an optical disc cannot be reproduced regularly because the surface of the disc and the optical axis of an object lens of a pickup cannot make a right angle relative to each other. Accordingly, an optical disc player according to the prior art adopts a tilt adjusting device enabling the object lens of a pickup to be perpendicular to an optical disc surface in such a way that an inclination angle is detected by installing a tilting sensor inside a pickup device, and when signals of the inclination angle thus detected are transmitted to a control circuit, the control circuit controls a tilt motor to rotate in response to the electric signals received.
As an example of a tilt adjusting device as mentioned above, U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,618 describes a tilt adjusting device to adjust an inclination of upper and lower chassis by an eccentric roller connected to a tilt motor and a spring interposed between a main chassis and a lower chassis.
However, a tilt adjusting device as mentioned above has a disadvantage that its structure is complex and the accuracy of tilting lacks because a tilt motor, upper and lower guiding members, rack member, etc., must be installed indispensably.